1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spark-ignition type engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known engine, a fuel injector having a slit shaped nozzle bore is arranged at the periphery of the inner wall of the cylinder head, and a cavity is formed on the top face of the piston. A spark plug is arranged so that it is positioned at the central portion of the cavity when the piston reaches the top dead center, and a fuel spray, spreading in a sector shape, is injected from the fuel injector toward the cavity (see Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 3-78562). In this engine, to promote the atomization of fuel, the fuel spray is injected in a sector shape.
In this engine, however, a sufficient amount of air-fuel mixture is not collected around the spark plug and, therefore, there occurs a problem in that a good ignition of the air-fuel mixture by the spark plug cannot be obtained when the engine is operating under a light load, i.e., the amount of fuel injected by the fuel injector is small.